1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a reward system to be used in connection with video game or computer software game players and/or members, and a method of using such a system.
2. Background of the Invention
The video game industry generated $21 billion in 2008, and there are over 11 million people in North America who participate as online gaming subscribers. In addition, 69% of American heads of households play computer and video games.
Moreover, 36% of American parents say they play computer and video games. Further, 80 percent of gamer parents say they play video games with their kids, and 66% feel that playing games has brought their families closer together. Thirty-eight percent of all game players are women. In fact, women over the age of 18 represent a significantly greater portion of the game-playing population (31%) than boys age 17 or younger (20%).
Forty-nine percent of game players say they play games online one or more hours per week. In addition, 34 percent of heads of households play games on a wireless device, such as a cell phone or personal digital assistant (PDA), up from 20% in 2002.
The Entertainment Software Association estimates that fifty-three percent of game players expect to be playing as much or more ten years from now than they do today. This massive audience of gamers is still within the infancy stage and will continue to grow as advancements in technology foster greater and easier accessibility into a wider demographic composition for engaging in online recreational activities.
In addition, online retail spending continues to grow at rates in excess of 20 percent year-over-year and comprises a significant portion of corporate revenue. This percentage shows no signs of slowing down or decreasing over time. The e-commerce implosion that occurred back in Y2K is no longer a consumer concern as online travel commerce, which is a more developed market, continues to experience double-digit gains.
Moreover, the Internet has emerged as a global medium for communication, information, commerce, and currently holds the largest repository of software titles for gamers.
The Internet's growing adoption rate has resulted in people who enjoy playing software games and wish to convert their hours of playtime into discounts when conducting commerce over the Internet. As consumers have recognized the advantages of e-commerce and have become more comfortable with the reliability and security of the Internet, companies have begun to offer more complex products and services online. Moreover, the adoption rate of the Internet as a vehicle for shopping has grown dramatically, and software gamers in general are typically familiar and comfortable conducting online transactions.
The growing acceptance of the Internet and e-commerce presents a significant opportunity for people to more efficiently and effectively research and purchase goods and services they desire. The vast information sharing and communications power of the Internet is expected to continue to influence significantly e-commerce for both consumers and product providers.
The present invention serves as a bridge between the gaming community and Internet commerce. For example, the invention described herein:                Can cost-effectively and efficiently reach and serve a large group of customers electronically from a central location.        Can provide personalized, low-cost and real-time customer interaction.        Will have low administrative costs because all information is captured and stored digitally.        Will constantly be collecting and collating dynamic demographic and behavioral data about customers, increasing opportunities for direct marketing and personalized services.        
In addition:                Users of the present invention (referred to herein as “members”) can quickly communicate or access account information without geographic or temporal limitations.        Members can enjoy discounts and greater online shopping experience.        Members can access a vast amount of information regarding the pricing, quality and specifications of products and services.        
The present invention is advantageous as an Internet-based marketing and customer acquisition model for at least the following reasons:                The vast majority of computer based games are Internet accessible and require no warehousing and only physical or electronic delivery of a contract.        Through a single medium, consumers can access information and compare products and prices from a vast number of e-commerce enabled companies.        Members can compare the prices and specification of various products at their own pace, without sales pressure while exchanging their player points for an automatic discount.        Consumer data related to members can be efficiently captured through a website, allowing real-time automated customer acquisition and streamlined overall processing.        “White labeled” companies can reduce the inefficiencies and high costs associated with marketing and customer acquisition.        
Possible sources of revenue from the present invention include the following:                Membership fees collected from enrolled gamers.        Advertising revenue—the website may be used as a venue for tapping into a clearly defined niche market.        Fees from marketing partners who sell context-appropriate products, such as peripherals and accessories manufacturers that are geared for the gaming community.        White labeling—by allowing PC manufacturers and affinity groups the opportunity to employ the rewards system of this invention to directly service their own constituencies.        